


Heroes Fall, Villains Rise

by Valentine20xx



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Atop Mount Rushmore, the game ended for Ivy Sinclair. However, right now, the game begins again as she's enlisted to find out why ACME is under investigation, and their unofficial most valuable asset, Kim Possible, is being turned evil. What she finds out... will change her outlook on 'the game' completely.Right is Wrong, Good is Evil...A Hero Falls...





	1. Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego?!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a dark continuation of two major franchises, namely Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego and Kim Possible. In both cases, it largely renders both endings non-canon, due to events which will be made clear.   
The date of the final caper is intentional, and it's not to make it anywhere near the present day or any date related to Kim Possible itself.

**MOUNT RUSHMORE, USA, 1995**

Ivy was sure of it. Something big was on the horizon. She'd noticed a pattern to Carmen's plots, that they never left the Continental United States, and had shorter distances between clues, actually being a couple of hour's drive apart, if she judged it right. She'd actually figured out they needed to go to Mount Rushmore long before they'd even got there or the current crime pattern suggesting it.  
As she arrived at the top of the national monument, her badge was already out, an artefact of ACME losing it's universal jurisdiction. She had to show her badge, in case someone else was there.  
"I've got you now, Carm… en..." Ivy began, her declaration trailing off as she noticed Carmen was looking wistful and actually sighed. This wasn't like Carmen. She dressed to kill and always had a snappy comeback. Not this. She actually seemed, if anything, to be wistful.  
"I'm going to miss… all of this..." She offered, Ivy looking even more confused. There were some pretty hefty jail sentences coming for her, but nothing that would see the young woman not get out to be able to commit worse crimes, and that was if they prosecuted. That was another odd thing. Her recent capers could be resolved by some fines paid to the right people.  
The size of the capers and distance travelled always were just shy of causing jail time. It was just the outstanding warrants that were left, and many of them were close to limitations. She was practically free to go.  
"What's your angle, Carmen?" Ivy asked, "Once, you'd be doing globe-trotting adventures, not carting me on a whistle stop tour of America..."  
"You've done well, Det-… Ivy, over these past few years. But you will not be catching me now, or ever..." Carmen offered. Something was definitely off-kilter about that statement, and Ivy wasn't sure what.  
"You don't have anywhere to go, Carmen. We closed down VILE, Your criminal empire is in shambles, and..." Ivy began, confusion crossing her face as she noticed Carmen didn't react. She already knew VILE was closed down. She seemed to have expected it even.  
"I thank you for that, It saved me the time. I've retired. I quit. The game is over," Carmen declared, "I hate to love you and leave you..."  
Ivy bit her tongue. Did she have to use that term? She knew that the arrest would be a formality, a coda on everything. She knew that it would be a show trial, more to prove Carmen Sandiego had been caught, before ACME was folded completely into Global Justice's workforce. She fixed her nemesis with a glare.  
"Wrong, Carmen. You still have to stand trial for all those crimes you did..." Ivy began, for Carmen to smirk.  
"And how much time does the Tigeress have to do?" Carmen asked.  
"Six months community service, reduced from two years due to extenuating circumstances..." Ivy replied with a wince. She had to remind her of that brief foray into criminal acts, one she had indeed pondered due to the fringe benefits...  
But that had been all the distraction Carmen seemed to need, jumping off the head she'd been standing on, leaving nothing but a small box as she jetted away. Ivy approached the box. It didn't explode or anything, the box being one for pregnancy tests, Ivy opening it to show it was positive...  
Oh my. Carmen had a damn good reason to leave them. She was going, effectively, legit. When her cases had all moved to a smaller area a few months… ago...  
"What's up, Ives?" Zack asked as he finally managed to catch up, Ivy realising why they'd not left America recently and the capers had got less and less complex.  
"It's over, Lil' Bro… Carmen has gone..." Ivy offered. Zack leaned over the side of the mountain, having been on the wrong side of the mountain to see her escape, or the 'clue'.  
"Umm… The Chief isn't going to be happy about this… You're meant to ar-" Zack began.  
"It's not that, and I was already going to be resigning myself..." Ivy stated, cutting him off, and shedding equipment onto the mountaintop, "Look, we were called in, a few years back, to track down Carmen. That case is over, done... VILE is closed down, Carmen's dealt with..."  
"Look, Look, Ivy, you're over-reacting, She's survived worse falls..." Zack offered.  
"She didn't fall off..." Ivy snapped, using her communicator to call up the Chief, returning to her normal tone, "Chief, Player, Carmen has, due to extenuating circumstances, left VILE. Until further notice, The case is closed. Scan the data I'm sending you, then close off the Carmen assignment as resolved,"  
"OK, Scanning… I…" Chief started, pausing, before stating, "Yes... That's... a really good reason. Thank God we had the Load kid as the Player, that kind of evidence isn't for some players to see… Anyway, I'm not sure what we're meant to do when the criminal goes legit on us..."  
"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Zack asked, as Ivy threw a small object off the mountain.  
"Due to circumstances which are covered by certain ACME regulations, which Former Detective Sandiego is aware of, The case will be closed, and all warrants frozen, subject to a review in the future, if she reappears," The Chief stated, for once not joking, "I overheard you..."  
"I've done what I joined ACME to do," Ivy stated,  
"Aaaaaaaaalrighty, You do understand that ACME reserves the right to reactivate you if any changes occur to the case in question?" The Chief stated, Ivy nodding, "OK, Ivy, Your assignment is completed, Don't call us, we'll call you, yadda yadda yadda..."  
"This is goodbye, Player, Chief, Zack..." Ivy stated, "I'll send you contact details when I'm settled, Zack. The Chief knows how to contact me if you can't."  
She then summoned a C5 corridor, and vanished through it, Zack stood there, looking confused.  
"So, that's it?" Zack asked The Chief.  
"VILE is closed down, Carmen's no longer an issue..." The Chief stated, not even trying for comedy, "Go home, Zack. And, before you ask, Ivy's destination is classified, and not just because ACME is not permitted to release the information. She'll talk to you when she wants to."  
"Look, You really sure it's that simple?!" Zack asked, slumping on the hard packed rock, "What kind of clue was so huge that it basically had Ivy go dark?"  
"Let's just say… She had a good reason for keeping her cases to a very predictable radius, and for giving out easier clues..." The Chief offered, "Even master criminals can have things that aren't on file."  
Zack kicked a rock, before looking towards the Chief. "So, What am I meant to do in the meantime?" Zack asked.  
"Well, How about a new case, maybe? I'll need you to investigate a man named Jack Hench..." The Chief began, Zack reading over the details. The Chief didn't like hiding things from him, but both Ivy and Carmen had trusted him here. And he also knew why Carmen had required Ivy be the one who found the test. That was no random malfunction that delayed Zack.  
ACME, in an attempt to avoid being compared to the _other_ ACME, tested all it's equipment constantly. It should not have stuck. Just who meddled with it? Carmen… Or Ivy?  
He didn't like the insinuation, but he'd have a look at it later. Him and the Players would be keeping Zack busy with this 'HenchCo' business, while Ivy would be busy in Japan, doing whatever. She'd been reactivated to apprehend Carmen, and, right now, there _was no_ Carmen to apprehend, so...

Carmen walked through the secret tunnel to the one place where ACME, and VILE, would never find her, as she pulled off her hat, her hair changing to a coppery red, placing her coat on a deliberately chosen hook, the hook dropping as her hat was put on the upper portion and a door opened at the end of the tunnel, into a warm and welcoming typical suburban home. Stepping out, she greeted the man inside.  
"James, honey, I have an announcement..." She stated, intentionally resting her hand on her stomach.  
The man, a James Timothy Possible, smiled as he saw her come in, having just finished the perfect suppertime meal for them both, to celebrate their anniversary.  
"Yes, Ca- Anne..." He stated, almost using her codename, "What is it?"  
"We're going to have company soon..." Carmen declared, laying his hand on her stomach.  
"Why are they planning this far ahead? I might be relocated when the word comes from my graduate professor…" He offered, with an arched eyebrow, for her to sigh. He could be a bit dense sometimes, even for a rocket scientist. Maybe that was where that joke came from.  
"The guest will be coming with us sweetie... No matter where. The stork is persistent like that..." Carmen stated, and his eyes went wide, and he tumbled to the ground in surprise. He'd not expected THAT kind of guest. There would be a lot to consider there, especially with...  
"What about… your other work?" He asked, trying to dance round things like Carmen's main career.  
"I've been working only crimes that begin and end within the limits of a day's travel from Middleton. Also, She... retired today..." Carmen said while looking down. "I just couldn't risk it anymore... not with someone depending on me for life... I have to protect her or him..."  
"What about…" He asked, for Carmen to sigh, taking out one of the devices she had kept. She still didn't know how 'Tigeress' had worked without using the C5 corridors. All she knew was when they used them. Likely was the fact she used times she didn't expect them to travel.  
"She went straight to Tokyo and has gone dark..." Carmen stated, "She was most likely furious,"  
James smiled warmly, before sighing. "We both know how you felt about..." He stated, "I pretty much suspect that part of why she's furious is not the fact you've retired, but the fact she wasn't the one you retired for..."  
"I admit… If we both were on the same side, and things progressed..." Carmen sighed, "She'd probably not complain, and even less so afterwards..."  
"Well, In that case..." He stated, dropping a pile of brochures for cars and vans, "I think you and me need to look into a car that isn't fitted with the unusual extras..."  
"And if my son or daughter takes after Ivy?" Carmen asked.  
"Just promise me you will encourage her to be a hero..." James responded, "And if Ivy was to come back into your life… Promise me. Please. Tell her how you feel."  
She plucked up a van brochure, eyes crossing. "Just please, not a van..." She sighed, "I'm not old enough to need a people mover like that..."  
"Honey, you turned 'old enough' when you found out you were pregnant," He stated with a broad smirk, "Consider it a long term investment."  
She smacked him with the brochures anyway. "You're a laugh riot... but I guess you're right... I did get a job offer at the San Diego central hospital as a neurosurgeon..." She explained, and they started to plan a future without ACME or VILE, and she was just simply Anne Carmen Possible.

**Tokyo, Japan, Years Later**  
In Tokyo, Ivy was doing another training drill, cursing that Carmen had been on the level one time too many. ACME had practically disbanded overnight, it's cases going to a much less discreet entity known as Global Justice. She'd expected it when she'd started using the badge.  
However, the red letter day came when The Chief called to request all ACME-branded items or identification be sent back, to be reissued 'at a later date', with the new branding on the letterhead. As she finished, a young oriental woman walked into the dojo and straight up to Ivy, several onlookers preparing for the expected yelling.  
"Package for you, Miss Sinclair… From America." She stated, Ivy glancing at the package, noticing the strip of four stamps, each marked with a discreetly hidden letter. ACME.  
"Hello, Kyoko. How is your sister, Yori?" Ivy asked, making small talk as she watched the hologram on the package's sealing tape morph between the two logos.  
"Yori is doing quite well. She has been home now for the last week..." Kyoko began, before adding, as she handed her the slender package, "Between you and me, Mother may well be planning in enrolling her in 'that school'..."  
Ivy smiled, her smile cracking and failing as she confirmed that it was the replacement equipment from Global Justice.  
"Why would they be sending me my equipment now?" She wondered, going through the login process for Crimenet, "No, I'm not a Player, I'm an Agent… Yes, former ACME… Username: Tigeress, Password: Sandiego…"  
She'd been using the new username since that incident, and was why no-one noticed her use CrimeNet or the C5 for a period. As she passed through the streamlined, but still recognisable login process, The Chief's face consumed the entire screen.  
"Bad News, Bad News, Bad News, Bad News! Ivy, We need your help..." He stated, "Zack went missing on his latest case… Badly missing..."  
Ivy slid down the nearby wall as her fingers went slack, the Chief moving his image to project nearby.  
"Where was he? What was the case? How long will it take to get to his last coordinates?" Ivy asked.  
"That's the thing..." The Chief stated, sombrely, as he opened the C5, "It's not that simple..."

A few minutes later, she was stepping out into the former 'Game Room', it's screens showing 'Checking… Checking… Player Is Offline', the ACME logo partially scraped off. Clearly they'd been halfway through decommissioning the briefing room for ACME when something else came up.  
"Welcome back, Ivy. Under any other circumstances, I would insist you freshen up..." The Chief stated, Ivy having not had time to clean up after her workout yet, "But we have bigger fish to fry..."  
She ignored the sound of frying, as her equipment and some kind of device that cut her prep time drastically were supplied to her through a side room.  
"OK, What's really going on, Chief, and this is only a mission to find my brother, or what happened to him..." Ivy stated.  
"He was deployed shortly after you left to investigate Jack Hench, who founded a group named Henchco." The Chief stated, "Since then, dangerous factions have stated to rise up, equipped through Hench's services. Zack was forced to blind jump with his skimmer when an operation went bad, real bad..."  
His face vanished to show her the grisly remains of what had been Ivan, Ivy thankful The Chief returned a few minutes later.  
"Were you able to trace the skimmer's temporal signature?" Ivy asked, Chief shaking his head.  
"First thing we tried. It was a blind jump. A definite No-No in the things to do and not do with a skimmer..." The Chief continued. Ivy winced. If she was lucky, he'd turn up. When the Chief showed a textbook example of the signs of an unguided jump to her, she sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Ivy… If there's anything AC… Ahem, Global Justice can do for you… Still not used to that… Just let me know..." The Chief stated. He clearly hadn't been fully recoded to the new standard, but she wouldn't want him to be. He was pretty much a sentient entity, with the rights that went with it.  
"Let me know who this new faction is..." Ivy stated, her 'game face' back on, "Anything you can..."

A few missions later, Kim was surprised to see an unknown new redhead chasing down Monkey Fist, not noticing Ron's eyes narrow at the interloper.  
"No, I don't know her!" Kim pleaded when everyone looked her way.  
The strange woman leapt at him with a pair of handcuffs at the ready.  
"Give it up, Monkey-boy, You're mine!" The woman snapped, just as Monty looked towards Drakken, and time shifted around them, the woman clearly pissed.

It was a few months later, in real time, when Monkey Fist was finally captured, and brought up on charges related to the murder of an active Global Justice agent. Then, surreal as it seemed, Global Justice were abruptly brought under investigation, with all further activities stopped until the investigation was over. Monkey Fist had walked free, as he could do, due to 'ongoing irregularities' with the investigation, Dr. Director being assured by The Chief that most of the charges were quite literally stalling tactics.  
He even had proof. Apparently, they asked for Crimenet access, to 'verify agent movements'. Even as she was put under arrest, she had no idea what was going on, only that someone had basically given the criminal underworld a chance to kick Global Justice when it was down, and they were kicking hard.  
Whoever this Ivy Sinclair was, they'd kicked over the hornet's nest investigating Zack Sinclair's attack and subsequent death by skimmer malfunction. What she didn't know was why the investigation had appeared so rapidly. Dr. Director, even as she complied with their requests, knew, She outright KNEW it was more than that.

It was a few weeks later when she found out quite what, as a pair of men in black suits entered her cell.  
"Elizabeth Director, Our boss would like a few minutes of your time..." One of the men stated in a flat, almost artificial tone. The fact that they'd clearly disabled the camera and didn't restrain her showed it wasn't what she'd expected. She stood up, following them and waiting for the shoe to drop. This wasn't a prisoner pickup, she was quite literally off the grid for the next hour or so.  
"You have not seen us, We were never here," The other suit stated, before she was ushered into the limousine, a screen appearing before her.  
"As of right now, Betty Director no longer exists." The President stated, "Someone lit that hornet's nest, and we know it's not you. Someone who saw Ms. Sinclair track down Monty Fisk over the assumed murder of Mr. Sinclair,"  
"And the rest of my team?" She asked.  
"Reassigned to… 'Waste Collection', still under your command..." The president stated, "Whoever set up this investigation, it wasn't to get Global Justice closed down… Well, the only thing. I've had a request to use my powers as President to force ACME to release access to Crimenet to the investigation team… I refused, until they found evidence that would link them to the reason for the investigation..."  
"And with us being ACME's bean counters, we got it in the neck..." Betty guessed.  
"It's more than that. They might want ACME laid bare, but..." The president stated, "They were asked to provide evidence. They provided evidence of you apparently taking bribes, and photographs of ACME symbols on equipment seized recently. At least some of it I know was faked,"  
Betty did as well. It was a well known, within Global Justice, and only Global Justice, that every piece of known ACME equipment was recalled, given completely new shells, and nothing was left with ACME symbols on it. Whoever did this didn't get that memo.  
"Now, I will stake my job, and that's a big thing to say, on the legitimacy of the investigation team, but I suspect someone will intercept any backdoor made into Crimenet, and it's them I want dealt with before they get it," He stated, before adding, "Also, I'll have need of your other hat to deal with the fact that Kim Possible has recently shown signs of odd passive-aggressive behaviour..."  
Betty sighed. In the months leading up to Global Justice closing down, Wade had sent reports of Kim having become more and more violent, with her bordering on turning, and she hated to say this, evil. And right now, Global Justice, officially, couldn't help her at all.  
If it hadn't had been for this olive branch, Kim Possible would be the next Carmen Sandiego… and, worryingly, she had a feeling that's exactly what the bastard that shut her down wanted. They'd come too close to ruining it all, so they were shut down. But by who?  
And what value would they have in creating a new super-criminal out of one of _the_ greatest heroes in this generation?


	2. The Truth About Ron Stoppable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeframe for the first chapter is incredibly sketchy, but I can confirm that Kim Possible largely deviates after So The Drama, and most of the final season will not be accurate. Now, let us find out why everything happened at the end of the first chapter...  
I will state this. Silent Magi wanted to make Zack's death be ambiguous. For reasons related to how the plot will progress, Zack's death will not be ambiguous in this version. He was killed in the skimmer accident.

**Unknown Location, Near Middleton, U****SA**  
He scowled as he looked at the computer screen, still unable to login to Crimenet, ACME's mainframe. Unlike the great _Carmen Sandiego_, who used to work for ACME, so had original access rights, he had to cause ACME to release their backdoor passwords to the investigators, who he'd already compromised. They didn't ask about the Japanese investigator, and never would. Plan A had relied on the fact that VILE had used ACME surplus equipment that had been gathered from their old cases, but to get past the Global Justice aspect, he'd had to organise a pay off to a person disguised as Dr. Director in order to create a controversy with her apparently taking bribes. But it hadn't worked.  
Apparently, Global Justice had proven already that the equipment was pre-dated to the switchover. Since no-one within the entire of Global Justice, even ex-ACME, had any equipment that hadn't been switched over to Global Justice branding, this put doubt on the corruption case. He wasn't to know the operations setup of Global Justice without Crimenet. Which meant he'd made an amateur mistake. He'd seen the shuffled round resources, and knew Global Justice had been even more clandestinely reformed, specifically to clear their names and discover who was using government resources to investigate them. Which he didn't need. Not right now.  
He looked over the items that had been gathered by Sara Bellum, ingredients for the powder she'd been mixing for him. He wasn't sure they'd got enough, and that wasn't good, as he looked towards the figure in the shadows. Someone was going to die over this... unfortunate mistake. They were all expendable. He only needed VILE until he had control over everything. From who did the crimes to who arrested them.  
"Are you sure this is all you need, Sara?" He asked, his eyes sweeping over to Rick, Nick and Jane, who winced at his tone, "And what is this I hear about a 'damned redhead'? I know that Kim is pretty much dealt with… You were so helpful with dealing with her..."  
Sara inspected the last of the items with an expert eye, before stopping him from glaring the three stooges dead. "Yes, Sir, This is all I need to make… several batches of the powder..." She stated, "Also, This redhead is a girl named Ivy Sinclair. Monty Fisk made an enemy out of her when he caused her brother to be in a time skimmer accident… As far as anyone knows, the boy is smeared across the time stream,"  
"Not my problem..." Ron shrugged, before adding, in that same cold tone, "Well, She's not going to be, is she?"  
"Considering she's… former… ACME," Sara laughed, "Since you collapsed Global Justice, She has no support structure. They relied on a group of junior detectives, given the collective codename of The Players. They're all grown up and all their systems were mothballed. Without them and Global Justice, she's rudderless... She's aware VILE is operational, but that's it,"  
"And was she so rudderless that you do not have the synthodrone upgrades I need?" Ron asked, "Or are you just that worthless? My spies tell me that Global Justice has been reformed purely due to VILE making a mistake in the frame-up..."  
"That wasn't her fault. Apparently, A woman named 'Shego' never got the memo that you took over VILE, She attacked our henchmen and we barely managed to swipe the blueprints." Sara growled, "And someone was more efficient than we were in collecting up ACME surplus. They even could state exactly which agents had been supplied it, and when they were... deactivated..."  
"That is... barely acceptable. I'll have Shego in hospital… again… in a couple of weeks, you go in then..." He mused, "Any word on progress with the fleet?"  
"As you can see, the fleet is nearly ninety percent complete, and we have made excellent progress in adapting the upgrades to the synthodrones." Sara pointed out as she pointed to a monitor.  
"Very good..." He stated, sighing, "Do not fail me, this time… I am not someone like your former leader. I have hobbled ACME, I have decimated Global Justice, their star operative is practically ours. Soon, Crime will be our exclusive purview... Both the committing and policing of it..."  
"We understand..." They stated as one, "We will not fail this time..."  
"See that you don't… Now, I have to depart… It's almost time for Kim to have her medicine," Ron turned and, as he walked out, began laughing. It was a disturbingly evil sound. He loved how it worked on these spineless cowards. They'd all die in the aftermath of his plan, but well, they were minions. He looked towards the shadows as he left. His wife was so much better than Kim, his supposed girlfriend.  
For one, he didn't even need to ask for her to know what he wanted. When they slipped up, and they would… She'd ensure it didn't get to him.

Sara waited until he had left and the door slid shut before she turned to the others.  
"I don't like this… Enslaving Kim and all the rest," She offered, "Carmen never did this, and she never killed anyone. Hell, he wants to effectively make a monopoly on _crime_,"  
Rick and Nick looked to Sara and Jane who were both a bit pale still.  
"Should we... drop some clues... Ivy was always good for picking them up, even when Carmen wasn't effectively dropping them right in her lap towards the end. I don't know why she was annoyed the Tigeress didn't turn completely..." They offered. Sara sighed and shook her head.  
"Nein... He would know if we were up to something, He always does... Let's just do our work and then turn ourselves in to the police later. Maybe then…" She began. Jane nodded and raced off, not wanting to think any more about it, and Rick was with her on that one, while Nick turned to Sara.  
"Which of us do you not trust, Sara? He might be good, but he isn't that good,"Nick stated, "If he was, He wouldn't need us… He'd already have Kim wrapped round his finger and doing his bidding..."  
"The walls have ears, and with how cruel he is, I think anyone of us would turn one of the others in to save our own hides... This is not the VILE Carmen led..." Sara said as she began work on the powder, "I wish I knew where she was... She'd save us from our own self-recriminations and suspicions, reform us into proper fighters..."  
Nick agreed and decided on his own what he was going to do.  
"Well she isn't here so we have to do what we can. I'm going to get started on the prep work for the next robbery."  
A few of his special supplies added to his assortment wouldn't draw any attention except from the person he wanted. Sara nodded and waved Nick away, her eyes downcast in fear and worry.  
"Nick... if you don't come back from this one... I'll understand." Sara offered, for Nick to respond, "Just ... if you see her. Let Carmen know... We didn't have a choice once he got hold of us. OK?"  
The door sealed behind him cutting off her response. No need to compromise things further for his friends. Sara smiled at the retreating form of Nick, her eyes soft as only one in love could get.  
"I'll tell her... Goodbye, Nick."  
She was in doubt as to if she'd see him ever again. When he didn't return, she cursed Ron's name in her sleep. That they couldn't even leave clues without being attacked by him...  
It made her sure that his boast about controlling crime was more than hot air...

A week had passed since Ivy encountered any of the crimes the newly reformed VILE gang were committing she had just received the call to go in. The warehouse was barren as she expected, they had been stealing large quantities of this odd synthetic lately. Her skin crawled in warning as she rounded a corner and came upon a ghastly sight. Nick lay spread over a large area in the centre of the room.  
"Oh god... Please tell me this isn't your doing. Carmen." Ivy stated, for Nick to groan as his eyes slid over to Ivy, his body weak and barely hanging on.  
"No... Her..." He groaned, barely hanging on.  
'_Not her...' _Ivy guessed as she raced over to Nick's side and tried to calm him down. There was no way medical help could get there in time even if they could help him and she wasn't just going to let him die alone.  
"Don't worry Nick... I'll stay right here." She tried, but Nick's eyes watched Ivy desperately.  
"Carmen... save... odders... R...Run…" He stated, then with that his eyes rolled back and his breath just died off with the rest of his body. Ivy choked back a sob as she stood and began to look around for clues to help her understand the situation. That was when she saw it, a message written in Nick's own blood. She might have remarked about the cliché but instead she just made note of what it said before she contacted Dr. Director. The message was, to put it simply, '_Carmen Help Us_'

She frowned for a moment, then listened again to his last words. Wait, He didn't say 'Run'... It sounded more like... _Ron_...

Carmen watched her daughter and Ron on a date with a deepening frown. Something was off with them, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was just yet, and it was infuriating, with her annoyed by how a former master detective was stumped. She had lost track of them a few times, but not for long. What made matters worse was that her old colleagues had started up again, and this time they weren't holding back.  
This VILE was more like what Lee Jordan was planning than what she had made VILE into, and she was glad she'd effectively killed their backdoor into Crimenet. No-one had thought the VILE Chief was a direct fork of the original, with a few choice words dotted into a report to him changing him immediately into a remote server version of the real Chief.  
As a result, The VILE Chief had been copied to a disc, stored in her house, then the mainframe wiped. The only other way to get into Crimenet was a Player's computer, and that database was encrypted and was remotely polled by a script no-one could access except to run it, and it only ran when a intrusion attempt happened, to verify who someone was.

Unknown to her, the bumbling way Ron was moving as he ordered a drink and food for them on their date hid him both drugging the drink and discarding the one clue that could have ruined it for him, the ampoule that the drug had been in.  
"Here you go, KP. Drink up!" He declared, for Kim to sigh as her hand stopped shaking enough to allow her to sip the soda. After a moment her eyes grew blank and her body went limp. With practised ease, he managed to disguise it as a romantic gesture of leaning into his shoulder, his mouth right by her ear, facing a blank wall.  
"Kim, For now, you will continue to be my girlfriend, and be happy about it. Next week, Drakken and Shego will do something bad that will require you to chase them from their lair," Ron stated "You cannot let them damage anything, understand? Make sure that Shego ends up hospitalised,"  
He then slid the data chip into her Kimmunicator, the actual communications functionality disabled months ago. A virtual Wade would give her the data she'd need, while the travel would be provided by people who had been provided for the purpose. He didn't want or need to know where from. Kim didn't know that Ron had largely faked a good half of the missions she'd gone on, the assets of Team Possible subverted up and down the line.  
Once he had Crimenet, the rest would be a piece of cake. He'd be able to literally organise crime, charging through the nose for policing it, the crimes way too much for any police force to handle alone.

Carmen scowled. She could tell that something was going on. He'd not been moving much for rather too long, and Kim… had been a bundle of energy before they became steady, but now was horribly tired all the time. She also showed other problems, problems which had been waved off. Added to that the fact his mole rat wasn't around any more, and Kim's missions had become, to coin a phrase, boilerplate. Scripted almost.  
It was highly suspicious for someone who had made it her business to plan every caper down to the last clue, and had evaded many a sting as a result. And they always seemed to follow a very distinct pattern, Kim inadvertently making it easier for the new VILE to do some capers...  
Wait, That didn't make sense even more. Why would her sitches line up so well with VILE raids? It was almost like VILE itself was sending her on those missions, purely to ensure the assets they needed were unguarded.  
"What the hell is going on?" she wondered as she withdrew so she could make it home in time to get cleaned up before Kim got back. This was a job for ACME. But she wasn't ACME. But VILE wasn't really VILE any more. She would need her old clothes for this. This was not a job for Carmen _Possible_...

In a much smaller office than usual, Betty looked over at the message she had gotten from the ACME Crimenet from Ivy. The image portrayed was already too gruesome a way for someone, even VILE, to die, but what had caught her attention most was that he had died begging for someone named Carmen to save them.  
She didn't like how they had to be visibly offline, but the investigation was still going on, and so far, none of it was good news. Even worse, she couldn't call up The Chief or even a Player to cross-reference this vague set of clues. The former was being interrogated, and the latter was no longer viable. Normally, with a case like this, involving VILE, there was a trail of breadcrumbs. Whoever ran VILE now didn't leave even that.  
"Agent Ivy... who is this Carmen that Mr. Ick spoke of? Not Miss Sandiego, is it?" Betty asked, "She's still a wanted felon..."  
Ivy sighed. "He probably meant her, yes… This kind of stuff, I've only encountered it once before, when a Lee Jordan joined VILE… If it even possibly could have escalated this far, She broke sides to prevent it getting worse," Ivy stated, "Dr. Director, I have a question, Normally would just ask the Chief..."  
Dr. Director nodded.  
"His last words – Carmen, Save Odders, Ron..." Ivy stated, "Does any of that mean anything to you?"  
Betty stiffened slightly as he one eye widened. She couldn't have said 'Ron'. Anything but that. She had to check. VILE shouldn't even have met Team Possible, but he'd seemingly mentioned Ron... as in Ron Stoppable.  
"Are you sure it wasn't 'Run'?" She asked, hopeful.  
"I already thought that, had to double check that word myself... Why? What does 'Ron' mean?" She pressed, "You're my only intel, Dr. Director, and I know you're covering for someone… Listen for yourself."  
She keyed the mini-recorder she had been carrying for evidence and testimony gathering, part of the requirement for ACME to operate before this. She let it repeat several times before she clicked it off.  
"Well? That was pretty unmistakable wasn't it?" Ivy said. Betty's face was ghostly white as she head the voice repeat the name almost plain as day. The situation had just changed. Badly.  
"That will do. Detective..." she snapped before turning away, "Ivy, I have some suspicions that I need to follow up on... until I say otherwise, this case is suspended... officially."  
Ivy wanted to cuss Dr. Director out but she had tempered her more hostile side in light of recent events. And the way she'd answered suggested she'd found more than just the last words of a dead criminal.  
"Roger that. Anything else you need before I go?" Ivy asked.  
Dr. Director sighed and steepled her fingers before looking the detective dead in the eyes. "Aside from me being wrong for once? Carmen Sandiego. And NOT under arrest."  
Ivy stiffened noticeably before looking away, it still hurt to be reminded of those days and it felt like Dr. Director was toying with her.  
"Can't help you there... I haven't seen her since she told me she was pregnant..." Ivy began, "DAMMIT! Dr. Director, Can you..."  
Dr. Director's eyebrow nearly hit the roof at that news. After a moment she cleared her throat to cover her startled reaction. No-one had told her about when Carmen 'retired' until now. The Chief had been tight-lipped about it even, and now she knew why.  
"Wait, Did you say 'pregnant'?! How long ago was this? About the time she 'disappeared'?" She asked. Ivy sighed and nodded.  
"She showed me one of those old pregnancy tests from back then and just dropped out of my life." She stated. She couldn't help it as the loneliness crept into her voice, She missed Carmen more than she could ever admit though. Betty Director had had her fill of surprises for one day, pulling out one picture from the lot she tossed it to Ivy with a frown.  
"Have the Press group release this picture in all local papers, especially the Middleton News." She tried. Ivy nodded and took the picture as she turned to leave, she was curious why Dr. Director specified Middleton but didn't question it. Circulating the picture might draw Carmen out and they could use her help.  
"If ... if this puts her family in danger, Dr, Director... You'll have to deal with me then her if there's anything left of you." She stated, turning to leave.  
"Ivy, Right now, Unless we're both wrong," Dr. Director offered, "It may be too late for that..."  
Once Ivy had left, she looked towards a publicity image Global Justice had made of Kim Possible. Whose date of birth was worryingly close to the date of Carmen's retirement. This was again, one time she hoped she was wrong. Since, if she was right, Ron Stoppable had already got what he wanted.


	3. A Cold Day In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a cold day in Hell when someone like Drakken goes legit.
> 
> Gee, Fancy that. A Cold Day In Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the return of Carmen Sandiego! I will add that it's fairly obvious who the 'japanese investigator' is, and how Ron knew what Nick was planning in order to assassinate him. Which is why the pairings outright state Ron/Yori.
> 
> I will note that this was one chapter that was heavily rearranged from the original, due to the use of flashbacks or flash forwards, narrative elements I don't like using when I don't need to.

Within Drakken's lair, Shego was mildly despairing about her boss as Drakken paced in front of a large chart indicating some kind of complex scheme that seemed to involve bunnies, chocolate, chickens… No, wait, it was just the eggs, and sex toys. It was like a demented version of Easter.  
"And that, Shego, is how we're going to rule the world!" Drakken finished. You could hear a pin drop as Shego sat, eyes wide, as she looked over the schematic of Drakken's new infernal machine.  
"_Yep, It's infernal, alright… Something like this should burn in hell..._" She thought, before waving her hand in a stop motion, glaring at Drakken as she stated, "Just No… No way..."  
Drakken smirked as he explained his latest 'brilliant' scheme to take over the world again. His efforts in the cupcake and muffin industry showed him a new way, marketing of something the world at large wanted would provide him the capital to proceed and bases to launch the strike from. The product however was going to present issues at best, death if the initial subject was disagreeable at worst.  
"But Shego! The test group loved the Easter themed sex shops I'm proposing as a cover for placing mind control wa..." He began.  
Shego scowled deeply furious with the idea to the point of distraction, plasma rippling from her hands. "You try this and you wont have to worry about Kimmie, I'll kick your ass... _No… Mind… Control_... You're not doing that ever again."  
Drakken whimpered a bit, "But I made sure you were immune to it Shego... it's calibrated that your unique body chemistry won't be effected. Besides this is perfect for getting rid of that irksome Kim Possible once and for all!" He tried, even as she threw herself into the second seat of the control console, growling at him.  
"Kimmie is mine... I want to take her without interference," Shego continued, tracing thin grooves into the console's metal surface, "Make me repeat myself once more about her and I'll add another set of plasma burns... Got it?"  
"Alright, fine, No to the Easter-themed mind control plot... Plan B then... Shego, Please sign this... It's a very important part of the plan." He presented her with a lengthy contract that changed their working arrangements some but should appease her with much large sums of money. Shego was too distracted to pay much attention to Drakken but she stopped long enough to read over the contract somewhat. He would be using her image in this new scheme and she was to get a twenty percent share for sitting on her ass. She liked those kinds of arrangements and signed without looking much deeper into it.  
"I'm glad you signed the agreement since I already started making the toys for the shops... we use them to fund our new project... the building of Drakken-land!" the blue madman proclaimed as he pulled back a sheet to reveal what looked like an ideal tourist trap. Shego grinned devilishly as she looked over the scale model surrounded by demonstration models of the adult toys he had in prototype form.  
"Ok now that I can get into... Perverting young minds and pissing off the killjoys by building a fun park using profits from the adult entertainment business… It's corporate evil, but still..."  
Drakken beamed proudly as he started the models electronics and things began moving on the roller coaster models, "Yes, and the test group really enjoyed the ten rollercoaster rides I've proposed, the thirteen virtual arcades, and the multitude of snack shops."

Thirty minutes later she looking at some of the 'toys' to be sold and was beginning to wonder if she possibly should have read the agreement a touch closer. "These look disturbingly familiar ... why are they tinted ... green?" She asked as she found herself looking at a near perfect rendition of her genitalia, "How the hell did you get the details so right Dr. D? I know you have never seen me naked before… For one, I attempted to flambe you last time you tried,"  
She bent over between the legs of a life sized silicone replica of herself and examining her crotch. "If it weren't for a few minor differences, I'd say you actually made a cast of me for this."  
"Ahhh yes, the emerald line, based off the security scans of you... the Ruby is Kim Possible. I used the latest in three-d MRI in those scans for Kim and stereo lithography to build the models Shego ... The MRI scans for you were simply part of your yearly physical. So ... you aren't going to kill me over this?" Drakken stated, knowing this was the breaking point; She would either let her financial greed take over or kill him. Either way he figured at some point he was due for a session of pain from her.  
Shego moved over to the models Drakken labelled 'Ruby', mentally picking a few out for her own cut of the deal. "So... These are based on Kimmie? Don't think I'm forgetting what you did, Drakken... We'll discuss renegotiating my cut of the profits and Princess' take in exchange for your life... Any questions?"  
Drakken grinned nervously again and nodded, "You of course get twenty percent Shego, but you also get first pick on any merchandise and free admission at the theme park... Kim Possible will receive her share as well." He added the last to pacify Shego, it worked surprisingly well he noted.  
Shego nodded and smiled at the profit potential she could see in the 'toys' Drakken had made, "I gotta say Dr. D... I'm impressed. Mind if I give a few of these a test run?"  
"Umm... How exactly, Shego? I mean..." Drakken began, before he drifted off as he indicated the toys, "I mean the only one you'd get any enjoyment out of is probably the mint syrup or cherry cordial nipples..."  
The grin that spread across her face was one of pure wickedness as Shego looked closer at them, "I can probably guess which those would be but for the sake of argument point them out to me."  
Drakken pointed to the Emerald line, "Mint...", then his finger moved to the Ruby line and continued, "Cherry cordial,"  
Shego nodded as she collected up the pair and some of the other toys he had laying around. "Do I even want to know where you scanned the originals for 'these' toys?" she asked waving a pair of fleshy looking vibrators. "Oh and you do know you won't be able to sell most of these in some countries ... right?"  
"The scan source is not in this room, and is not Kim's dimwit sidekick. Over the legal issues, I am only selling in the States right now, all of them even met the strictest health standards in the world," Drakken replied as he looked over the fun park again, "I'm following the laws on this one... and even avoiding areas like Texas."  
Shego arched an eyebrow... Drakken obeying health standards voluntarily for a world domination scheme? Yeah something smelled funny and it wasn't the butter-mint lube. "Are you feeling OK, Doc? It almost sounded like you were planning this as a legit operation..."  
Drakken lowered his hands as he sighed. "Shego... I just feel that I am no longer can do evil... you might have noticed my plan earlier would never have worked,"  
Shego thought about it for a sec, she wanted to tell him that most of his plans would never work but he looked a bit depressed about it and this new plan while not the global conquest variety in the normal vein, definitely had potential. "Cheer up Dr. D, I think this might be better in the long run. And corporate evil is still evil. Just look at the entertainment industry. The prices for some things are outright criminal..."  
"Shego... I..." Dr. Drakken lowered his head and shook it slowly. "OK, I'll be honest, Shego... There is no domination plan in this one... I'm going legit; I don't want to rule the world anymore,"  
Shego blinked over the admission, she wasn't sure what to make of it because according to her current contract she would be stuck with him for at least another five years. She looked at the toys on the pushcart she had confiscated and thought about it for a second. She would be making some real cash and not having to risk getting arrested again. Hell, if this worked out, she might be able to ride out the statute of limitations on her current convictions. "Well Dr. D. I'm still with you on it... So long as you remember we're going to properly negotiate the new contract."  
"There is one thing I need you to do however..." Drakken said as he held out a second contract. "Please get Kim Possible to sign this. She is old enough to sign a legal contract, and if we're going to be legit, we need to start it off right. Yes, I'll never state outright the 'Ruby' line is her, but she could still figure it out and sue for defamation..."  
Shego took the document and read it over much closer than she had read the one she signed and noted Drakken seemed to be appeasing the redhead much more than he had been for her. "You really did think this one out. Congrats Drak ... I think this might work. I haven't forgotten the proper negotiations though, maybe go with something similar for both of us,"  
"We'll work it out when you get back tonight... I lost a lot of my documents when Kim Possible chased us out of our old lair," Drakken replied dryly as he looked down at the tallest rollercoaster of the entire park. "Shego... I know being legit is not what you're wanting, but I can promise you a healthy paycheck, and… Well, We'll discuss it later,"  
Shego sighed a bit as she remembered her last encounter with her princess, "Don't sweat it Doc, this is still 'evil' by a lot of peoples account so I'm game. The money just makes it easier to agree to." She began pushing the cart off to her room. "I'll go talk to Cupc... Kimmie tonight... Maybe show her a few of the models as well,"  
Drakken smiled faintly at Shego before waving her away. "Shego... be careful. You may not return the feelings, but you are my best and only friend."  
That stopped Shego in her tracks, she had recently had a moment of friendship with someone that was stolen away from her even if it wasn't the way she had wanted and she knew how Drakken must be feeling. "OK, Drakken, Listen good, 'cause I'll not repeat this ever. We may fight a lot, and I may tend to kick your ass all over the lair when you piss me off, but so long as you remember 'No Mind Control'… which you going legit means is more than likely, I think we'll be friends for a long time."  
Drakken smiled at Shego faintly before the green and black clad female left the room with her cart of 'toys' and a deviant smile. 'Thank you Shego... you have no idea how much this means to me.'  
Shego keyed the lair's intercom after packing up the last of the prototype toys she wanted to show Kim, she was betting the look on the redheads face would be priceless. "I'm headed out now Dr. D... Gonna pay Kimberly a visit."  
"Alright Shego, I will be here when you get back," Drakken replied into the intercom. Turning back to the magazine article he had been reading he frowned and shuddered. "Demands... that drug you made... that is just nasty stuff. I wouldn't do something like this, even when I did dabble in mind control... This is just wrong."  
He then looked at the message from VILE, all but demanding all his research into synthodrones be delivered to them, or that they'd take it by force, and winced. There was a good reason he was going legitimate. Someone was consolidating the very act of global domination under them, and he knew several attacks by Kim Possible, all after he'd turned down that request, were _not_ her usual missions…  
If VILE had someone working within _her_ support structure, he knew what would happen in the future. Extortion on a global scale...  
When he read of the fact Global Justice was under investigation, he called Jack Hench. By the time Shego had landed, HenchCo had closed down, and all clients were sent a simple message stating not to join VILE.

At the same time as Drakken was going legit, Carmen Possible dropped her cup of coffee as she read the article on the front page of James morning paper. He wasn't up yet and she was glad for it as she read the details. A loud wail crept from her lips as she read the name of the victim and collapsed on the floor of the kitchen. At the sound of the noise, Kim rushed into the kitchen to find her mother on the floor. "MOM!"  
Skidding to a stop next to her with practised ease, Kim scooped her up and checked her vitals. "Mom, are you alright?" She asked, as James rushed downstairs to see his wife clutching a newspaper and his daughter clutching her. He cause a glimpse of the front page photo and the name scrawled in blood it showed.  
"Kim go back to your room, take the boys back up with you," He ordered, not wanting to discuss his wife's old life in their earshot. Kim was about to protest until she saw her father's face. Gathering up the tweebs she hauled them both upstairs with a worried look to her face. Meanwhile, She had calmed down enough to breathe normally.  
James pulled his wife gently to her feet. "Want me to cover for you with everyone, love?"  
She shook her head as she set the paper down. "No... I'll be fine... Nick was just... He was a good guy, for a career criminal... But that's in the past, I'm no longer Red anymore..."  
James ran a gentle hand alongside her face and gave a snort of a laugh. "Then why has the coat been damp and dirty these last few weeks? You will always be Red, Carmen, even if you don't look or act the part."  
She lowered her head and sighed. "Can't fool you forever, love... I was tailing someone lately... I think I may have to call my old nemesis..."  
"Whatever you have to do, Carmen, I'm here for you, you know that," He stated, pulling her in close and hugging her tight, "I'll keep the kids occupied. You go do what you always did,"  
Carmen nodded to her husband before kissing his cheek gently. Standing up and walking to the living room she tapped a small knot of wood, sliding open a secret room that had the device she needed. Pulling it out she called the last person she ever thought she'd contact. "Ivy, this is Carmen."

Ivy all but fell over her own feet as the call came in. "Carmen?! Thank god. You saw the article?" She exclaimed, surprised it had been so rapid after the message was sent out. She felt like weeping as she heard that sultry voice again and her only wish was that it didn't have to be under these circumstances.  
"I did indeed, Detective..." Carmen said, reverting to her teasing name for Ivy, the by-play easy to fall back into, "Whoever picked that picture knew how to get my attention. It's not fair to be the one getting the clues… So, Why did you want to get in touch?"  
"I didn't want you to find out like this, Carmen... But VILE has been put back together. They haven't been following your old code either, I think they're planning something huge, but what, I don't know. We don't have any clues..." Ivy continued, now sat on the plush carpet of her bedroom and leaned against the wall. It didn't matter that she was still soaked from the shower and possibly ruining the flooring because she was talking with Carmen Sandiego again.  
"I know, Detective," Carmen stated as she logged into the hidden criminal networks, looking through the forums for any mention of VILE, and not liking what she found, especially when it was mentioned HenchCo had closed down. "It seems like my… replacement is a newcomer to our kind of crime. I suppose they do not know how I felt about VILE. This reeks of a bigger plan, one which I would never sink to the level of..."  
Ivy nodded even though Carmen couldn't see her doing so. "I don't think he cares either... Can we meet somewhere?... I'll fill you in on what I know. No tricks, I promise."  
Carmen sighed and looked over her shoulder at the secret entrance and the red coat and hat sitting there, and mused about her response. Anything she did say would potentially turn into a clue. "No... I'm sorry Ivy, but I must take care of my family. This is a matter for the detectives."  
Ivy sighed but she understood. "Carmen... be careful. Whoever did this knows your name has been put out there publicly ... they might decide you're too much of a potential threat just for that reason."  
Carmen smiled at Ivy's concern as she remembered what she had concluded about the younger girl oh so many years ago. "Thank you Ivy... maybe someday we can talk about old times... But for now, I want you to hunt down that sick bastard... and Ivy?" Carmen stated, worrying her lip, "Did Nick say anything?"  
Ivy worried for a moment. She was about to compromise her job with GJ... But the second that thought crossed her mind, she tossed it aside. Carmen meant too much to her to ever worry about GJ, and if she was right, this message was meant for her anyway. "He said a few things. I have them recorded if you want to listen."  
"Please do Ivy." Carmen said, before shortly coming to regret it, hearing his last words again, her thoughts turned towards her daughter up in her room. "Oh dear god, No... Please, Nick. Don't have meant Ron..."

Betty Director was of mixed reaction as she listened in on the conversation. Ivy obviously had some deep connection with Carmen, deep enough that the woman would give the well known criminal information that was to be kept secret. When she'd mentioned 'her family' and her reaction to what she'd heard...  
It confirmed it. Carmen Sandiego was none other than Carmen 'Anne' Possible, world renowned neurologist surgeon and mother of Kim Possible. Her suspicions regarding Ivy as well had been dead on, the problem presented to her now was simple on the surface but insanely complicated the deeper you went. What to do next?


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Kim comes out, and Shego is not happy.
> 
> Meanwhile, Carmen discovers that Nick _did_ mean Ron...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to my least favourite part of the story. This chapter contains references to mind control, non-consensual sex and pre-meditated rape. And that's before we get into the nitty-gritty of the subject. I have shown my contempt for mind control for the sake of mind control multiple times within the Naruto fandom. I am not going to be pretty with this chapter...  
I will state that, compared to the original, this will have several extra scenes with Ron and the early Shego scene rearranged. Several things didn't flow right about the original scene, in that Ron didn't react to Kim's disappearance how I'd expect, and just disappeared back to whence he came. And it still bounces perspective like a tennis ball.

Ron smiled as he entered the house. Mr and Mrs Possible didn't even bat an eyelid about him coming and going, which made his job that much easier. She'd be starting to get withdrawal symptoms soon, but he didn't care. By the end of that night, it wouldn't matter at all.  
"So, ready for our date?" He declared, while, in reality, feeling contempt for the girl in front of him. He'd seen the newspaper story as well as everyone else. He had to accelerate his timetable.  
'Why should I care about someone who'll be dead within the hour, due to what was clearly suicide?' He asked himself mentally, as one of his passive triggers saw her looking at a wall.

Shego parked the cloaked hoverpod down just behind the shrubs in the Possible's backyard. They had a nice garden, and she'd got very familiar with it not that long ago. Contemplating taking some samples to show Kim, she considered the risks, and left them in the pod, preferring to just scout the house, make sure Kim was alone, then drop the bombshell.  
It didn't take her five minutes to cross the garden so she could get to Kim's window. She was thankful for her paranoia, since Kim was definitely NOT alone. She should have expected it. Another date with the sidekick. She didn't know what she saw in him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Kim?" Ron asked, "We can cancel the date tonight..."  
Lines like that were outright to placate anyone who might be listening in. He cracked open the packet, containing one of the few doses of the drug he had left, pouring it into the soda. Kim didn't know it, but she deliberately was developing a fondness for this particular brand. He'd tried it with other brands, but the results were fastest and most effective with this one.  
"No, Ron… It will go away eventually, It always does," Kim replied, taking a drink from the soda. She didn't need to take a full drink before she was dead to the world, Ron catching the soda. Forensics would study any stains when they examined the crime scene, and her suicide would quickly turn into murder, and they'd look more closely at the Global Justice situation.  
"Now, my dear mind slave..." Ron declared, enjoying the fact she was nothing but a puppet, "I am going to go to the bathroom and wash up. After I'm done, you are going to pull a condom out of your drawer and give me your virginity..."  
He smirked, contemplating something. "After that, this week, we'll have some fun going through the karma sutra," Ron continued, stroking her cheek with false intimacy, "You will be mine, In every way, you will be mine..."  
When she woke up, she'd think she'd be getting a week of mind-blowing sex, when… It would be over and done in five minutes. She'd have a fatal brain aneurysm within moments. 

As Ron left the room, A murderously furious Shego carefully slipped into the room. Ron's words echoed in her ears as she went to Kim's side and checked her over as best she could. She had to think of something, She couldn't let this happen. There was no romance in what Ron wanted to do. She couldn't believe the idiot sidekick was doing something like this. Thinking quickly, She tapped Kim's forehead with her knockout tap and pitched her over her shoulder. Panic hit as she heard Ron outside the door.  
Shego slipped out of the window, grabbing the can of soda from the bedside table as she passed. Leaping out of the window and onto the hover pod she had waiting. Tucking Kim to the side she powered up the cloaking device and flew off silently heading for the secret lair, not knowing she'd pretty much saved her life...

Ron came in, any of the evidence that was left on him gone, to find both the soda and Kim missing.  
"Code Red, Code Red. We have to assume Global Justice has Mindbreaker, and proof Kim was drugged with it," He snapped into his communicator, "They also likely know I'm the cause of all this,"  
"No plan survives contact with the enemy..." The voice on the other end of the line stated, "You should have been aware that, with the article, they would have Kim's house under observation..."  
"So, what are we meant to do?" Ron asked.  
"Hope they're not subscribed to Villain Monthly, The drug is experimental," The voice reassured, "Then you come back here and we continue with Chapter 4..."  
"No, You come here, as fast as possible. I need your help with the evidence. Only you or her could rough me up enough to make it look like there was a break-in," Ron mused. He didn't mind what got broken, as long as the Possibles heard what they needed to.

Meanwhile, at several thousand feet, Shego punched up the communication array before she shouted into the microphone. "Dr. D! Come in!"  
Drakken perked up as Shego's voice came over the emergency channel they had arranged, he tapped the key and opened the channel.  
"Shego? Is there a problem?" He asked. This wasn't one of Possible's sitches, this was a contract negotiation. They rarely came to blows. Even when Henchco was involved.  
"Fuck yes there is! Get the chemical analysis machine up and ready. Also, get the tie down medical gurney you made for me ready," Shego commanded, while keeping an eye on Kim, the other on the path ahead as she pressed the speed limits of the little craft.  
Drakken stepped back from the console as her voice boomed through the communicator. He decided that he should just get to it instead of questioning her, the tone in Shego's voice was clear. "Uh... right away Shego. I'll have hangar two open so you don't have as far to go."  
"I'll be at the lair in about three minutes, have the gurney waiting in the hanger for my passenger, and a liquid sample container with a wide opening," Shego continued to demand as she swerved a light pole that had sprung up out of nowhere. "Dammit! WHY WON'T THIS THING GO FASTER?!"  
Drakken nodded even though the com was voice only, "Right I'll have a few minions there waiting for you."  
Drakken quickly metered out instructions rapidly sending the thugs off while he prepped and calibrated his chemical scanner. He was curious about her 'passenger' Shego had only been going to Kim Possible's.  
"No doc, only you. I ain't happy about bringing her in, but Cupcake needed to get out of there," Shego demanded.  
Drakken nodded again, "So Kim is in trouble? Ok I'll clear the lair and have the gurney waiting for you."

The fastest way to empty the place out was handy fortunately, his hand slapped down on the base evacuation button and klaxons sounded. It only took thirty seconds for everyone to vacate. Practically at the same moment, Shego was making her landing approach.  
"Open the hanger doors, Doc!" She snapped, before she screamed through the hanger doors with barely enough room to make it through. Slamming on the airbrake and swerving the pod around, Shego landed an inch from the gurney. Drakken could tell something was… not right with Kim Possible, even before he studied whatever Shego had brought.  
"Take this, I'll bring Kimmie," Shego said as she held out the can of soda from the room, "Put it in the sample container and run a full spectrum analysis on it."  
Drakken took the soda can and dashed back to his lab emptying the contents of the can into the mass spectrum analyser. Within moments he was seeing a familiar chemical pattern emerge and he made a mad dash to the magazine rack where he dug up the article he had been reading.  
"Oh Snap. Demands, you idiot… VILE got hold of it," He muttered. Shego ran in moments later with Kim strapped to the gurney every which way possible. From what he was reading, She'd need it.  
"What was that doc? Didn't sound good..." She asked, noticing Drakken was shaking in a combination of fear and outrage. Clearly the results hadn't been good.  
"Shego! Tell me you had your gloves on when you touched that infernal can!" He snapped as he took her by the shoulders, shaking her almost violently. Shego lifted her gloved hand up towards his face giving him a moment to see it before her hand became a fiery reminder of why she was so highly paid.  
"Doy, doc, I saw him put some white shit in her can, I ain't stupid. I work with someone who used psychotropics for fun," Shego stated.  
"Look at the readout then read this!" Drakken snapped as he shoved his Villains Global magazine in her hands; unfortunately he was too tweaked to tell her to ignore the spotlight article on Carmen. Shego read over the results quickly before reading the magazine.  
"You think Carmen Sandiego did this? Don't be absurd, she hates mind control, and she's been retired for years now!" Shego exclaimed before her eyes caught the drug article, her jaw went slack as she compared the results and what the article said they were, "No..."  
"Shego I need to take some samples and compare them to the complete article. I hope we don't find what I think we will ... if I do we will need ... help." He turned his back to her and began rapidly tapping out commands on the control console sending permanent disbanding orders to his minions before he addressed her again, "Go to her, Shego, we can only do so much at this point."  
Shego noticed what he was doing. Whatever this drug was, he was accelerating his plans to go legitimate, purely since the unthinkable had happened, and someone had used effectively untested drugs on Kim. She just nodded and walked over to Kim, stroking her hair gently. "Come on Kimmie, you can beat this drug..."

Kim felt weak and hot, she heard a familiar voice but her vision was too blurry to make anything out. She had never felt this bad before and she was scared.  
"Ron? Are you there?..." She asked. When no answer was forthcoming she got really scared, crying out, "Mom? Mom, where are you?... Mommy I'm scared..."  
Shego winced at the pleading sound in her voice, knowing Ron would have left several mental triggers. "No Kimmie, its Miss Go... I'll get your mother in a few minutes, but first I need you to listen to me."  
"Miss Go?" Kim began, then panic welled up inside her as she remembered who Miss Go was. Shego, and Ron had been adamant that Shego was vile, a being of pure evil, and not to be trusted.  
"Shego, Let me go! You can't win! I..." She began, Shego softly cursing. Of course he'd make sure she wouldn't trust her.  
"Kim, please calm down! You're going to hurt yourself..." Shego's voice pleaded with the panicking redhead, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

Shego's voice trailed off as Kim went slack again. This was going to get nowhere slowly.  
"Dammit, Dr. D, You said you need help. Whose?" Shego asked.  
Drakken looked up from his console to look at the medical bay. He didn't want to say Dr. Dementor, because he'd likely want to kill him for releasing this thing into the world.  
"I... I don't know Shego... this is a complex chemical, it affects a wide number of systems but it's meant to manipulate the brain…" He mused, "I might call myself Doctor Drakken, but I'm not that kind of doctor..."  
Looking back to Kim, the younger girl's initial plea came to mind. "Would a brain surgeon help?"  
"Possibly, such a person would understand brain chemistry far better than I do... Wait, No, Shego... You aren't thinking of h-h-her, are you Shego?" Drakken blanched at the realization, "She will blame US for this, Shego! We're trying to go legit, and you're about to piss off the mother of the girl we want to curry favour with!"  
"Look damn it, she knows Kimmie best. So she would be the best choice in this matter..." Shego barked back her eyes full of anger, "Besides Kim would feel best with her here if nothing else, while anyone else in our contacts list, she'd go back into that same cycle of recrimination followed by passing out,"  
Drakken thought it over for a minute, stabilizing Kim was a top priority and it was a much a mental issue as a physical. "Fine Shego go collect her, I will continue my efforts here... But I fear we'll need more help than that."  
Shego nodded and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her, her heart racing to think of ways to save her long time rival. 'Come on Kim, you can beat that drug...'  
Hopping on her hover pod she took off and rode into the night air cloaked and silent.

Carmen was pissed. Someone had kidnapped her daughter, and there was almost no evidence, except proof a fight had taken place in Kim's room. It wasn't good. She went back into the kitchen, contemplating going to investigate it herself. She'd found evidence Shego had been there, and Ron had pinned the blame on her, looking like he'd got beaten up by her before she left. To an untrained eye, it was simple. Shego had abducted Kim and attacked Ron while they were preparing for their date.  
But, to a trained eye, she noticed a can of the soda Kim had begun drinking recently had been opened, the can itself completely missing. That wasn't unusual in itself, but there was a lack of sign of the drink itself. She could see the fight in her head. _Kim drinking, Shego breaks in, the can falls to the floor…  
_But there was no stain, no sign of it falling to the floor and emptying it's contents into the carpet. Hell, the fight itself was suspect, due to the fact she estimated the height and build of the combatants. Ron had been fighting someone who was, if anything, slightly shorter and slimmer than him, but Shego was the exact opposite. The evidence didn't add up at all. As far as she could tell, it was staged.  
She heard Shego trying to be discreet, and smirked. "You can come out now, Shego, I know you're there..." She stated, slipping into her old accent, "So, You must have heard Kim has been kidnapped, right?"  
Shego stepped out of her hiding place with a deep frown on her lips. "I know about her rescue, Mrs. Possible... I have come to take you to her."  
OK, That wasn't what she was expecting. "_What do you know?!_" She snapped, pinning the younger thief against the wall, glaring at her, "Well? Start talking..."  
"I was here to get your daughter to sign a contract for a legit business Dr. D and I are starting up, I can get the paperwork if you want..." Shego replied, looking down at the surprisingly strong older female. "I saw her in her room with the buffoon, who poured something into her drink. Dr. D needs your help to figure out what to do about it,"  
Carmen dropped Shego as she stepped back in shock, so poor Nick had been telling the truth in his death. Still she didn't want to believe it, Ron had always been so nice. "It... it can't be Ronald, You must be wrong..."  
"I don't care what you think, but when I hear him ordering Kim to give him her virginity after slipping her that damn drug," Shego snarled out rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head, "Well, you'll forgive me if I don't agree with you,"

Unseen by either of them, Dr. Director slipped into view. She hated to have to agree with Shego but this was one of those rare occasions where it was inevitable. She had followed Shego in and wasn't terribly surprised Carmen missed her as distraught as she was over the situation.  
"I honestly hate to say it but Shego is correct, Mrs. Sandiego."  
Shego's jaw dropped in shock as she heard the name no-one in the villain community had heard in years, and saw the look of defeat Dr. Possible had at her secret being found out. Dr. Possible was _the_ Carmen Sandiego, the greatest criminal in modern history...  
The situation just changed, but how? She didn't know...


End file.
